


Out of my head

by DisneyBroadway123



Series: If my life had changed [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: Hi all!! This is a one shot idea I had about Will and Nico's first meeting in my series If My Life Had Changed but from Nico's point of view. I think we have established at this point that my latest Broadway Obsession is the musical A Bronx Tale and I love the idea that Ellie wrote most of the music from the show with help from her parents and her co partner in writing Alan Menken. I am basically having my OC live my dream life, because why the hades not?





	Out of my head

_I had a mildly boring day at the infirmary mostly just some stupid Ares kids who thought that it would be a good idea to try to do a belly flop into the pool and nearly drowned and has to stay here for a few days and a boy who was Connor and Travis's latest prank. I miss Ellie helping me out here, she usually keeps her cabin under control and I love her for that. She might be two years younger than Connor and Travis but she was the camp leader for that group and managed them extremely well for her age. When she lost her parents though, she sank into a deep and dark depression and one day just vanished without a trace. Her parents were not like most Demigod parents and encouraged her talent. I often joke that she should have been a daughter of Apollo because of her musical talent and creating her own musical for the most part on her own that lasted on Broadway for nearly two years before it got the boot._

I shook myself out of  my thoughts because  _I'm a doctor, I should be paying attention to my work_. Only  both of my  patients were asleep from the hectic day that they had before coming in here. I looked out of the infirmary window and saw a face I would know anywhere, only she looked so much better and she had by far the cutest boy I have ever seen in all my life on her arm. 

_Holy Hera, I have never seen a smile that cute in my entire life. He has to be a son of Aphrodite, that's the only explanation._

"Ellie?!" I asked surprised and hopeful that I wasn't just extremely tired or something like that.

"Will!!" She screamed rushing towards me.

"What are you doing here? Where in gods name have you been?!" I asked actually a little angry at her for just leaving without a word.

"I'm so sorry for leaving like I did. It's just everyone and there mother around here was giving me these looks of pity, like I am so naive that I shouldn't even be here anymore. Plus I felt like I could disappear and who would care. I felt like you were wasting your time on a girl who would never smile again. I made a contract with Hades in the underworld. I worked for him for the last year and two months. I'm so sorry that I abandoned you and that I only left a very confusing note." As she told me her story I wrapped my arms around the girl I saw as a member of the Apollo cabin.

"It's not your fault, little one. I knew you were grieving for your papa and uncle who were stolen from you in an instants mistake. I should have done so much more for you and not just shut you out like everybody else. You look so much better, though. I haven't seen you smile since your final night doing Tuck Everlasting. Now who's your friend?" I asked her rising my eyebrows at her and watching her snicker.

"Will Solace, this is my new best friend Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." As she introduced me to her new friend and shook his hand I felt sparks fly out of my hand. She left the room with a wink in my direction and I knew that she had put and Nico together for a reason.

"It's a pleasure to met you di Angelo, sorry I never met you the last time you were here two months ago. I spend most of my time in here working as the youngest doctor along with Chiron because I inherited my fathers healing and light magic." I explained to him giving him my best smile and saw him blush.

_Yes!! I made him blush. That's really big progress!! It won't be long now._

"Nice to met you too, Solace. It's fine I wasn't in the right frame of mind when I was first here due to losing my sister to the Huntresses and then losing her forever..." He trailed off  with a sad smile and I knew I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I am so sorry  about your loss Nico. I know a thing or two about it myself." I was instantly reminded of Micheal and Lena who were my older siblings.  I had to change the subject before I started bawling then I remembered.

"Hey, you know I have a copy of Ellie's musical A Bronx Tale on a WalkMan tape she got me a few years ago. Want to give it a listen with me? None of my patients need me, so I won't be needed for sometime..." I wanted to spend anytime at all I had with Nico to try to get to know him better. He nodded and flashed me that adorable small smile again. As I grabbed the old-school piece of technology I set it on shuffle and inwardly started screaming. It had to be the love song that she wrote for the two main characters and I couldn't help but think about how this was my own life at the moment. 

 _"(Calogero) That girl right there, am I the only one who sees those lips, that hair, those eyes that knock me to my knees. Don't look at her. They find out they'll laugh at you for sure. What's it matter, she's not one of us. And you're out of your head. If you think that this could ever be, you're dreaming go back to bed, you're out of your head... Girls like her don't happen to girls like me.... (Jane) That boy right there, I see him everywhere I go. He smiles, I stare, could it be more I just don't know. (No don't be stupid) Told myself a million times before (No, don't be foolish) He is not your kind. (Both) And your just out of your head, if you think that this ever could be. You're dreaming go back to bed, you're out of your head. (Jane) Boys like him don't happen to girls like me. (Calogero) Girls like her don't happen to guys like me. (Both) Things like this don't happen... (Calogero) And then she's there, the chance will never come again. I say a prayer, take one deep breath and count to ten, then I know it something tells me she must feel the same. C don't blow it, simply ask her name. I must be out of my head, but Iv'e got it as bad as can be. God help me, she is so fine, but it's crossing a line, girls like her don't happen, girls like her can't happen to guys like me..."_ As the song had finished I felt his head on my shoulder and I knew that in the words of the brilliant young lady who wrote these songs, this one could be one of the great ones.

"I'm usually not one for love songs, but considering Ellie wrote that one at such a young age it was really amazing." Nico said with a smile in my direction that had me blushing this time.

"Can I ask you a question? Are you and Ellie... Dating?" I asked fearing the answer was yes and he would just walk right out of my life.

"HAHA!! I'm sorry to laugh at you Will, it's just last week my father asked me the same exact question. My answer is no and I'm actually gay, she helped me figure that out since my origin story is kinda complicated." Nico explained and I thought I would do anything to hear him laugh again until the end of time.

"You know Iv'e got plenty of time here and I would love to hear more of your origin story as it were..." I said hoping it wan't too personal to talk about.

"Alright... Well I was born in the 1930's before the big three made the pact not to have anymore children. When Zeus found out that Hades had me and Bianca he went after me and my family and stroke my mother with a lighting bolt. Hades sent me and Bianca my older sister to a place called the Lotos casino and we stayed there for nearly 80 years making me almost 91 years old but 10 almost 11 in actual age... Please don't think I'm crazy Will...." Nico pleaded his case and this time I couldn't help it I wrapped my arms around him and he instantly melted into my embrace.

"Thank you for telling me sunshine. It means a lot that we only just met and you've already told me this much." I told him with a squeeze in our hug.

We stayed in our embrace until I heard the click of a camera turned around and saw Luna, my little sister standing in the hallway of the infirmary.

I was too content to go chasing after her. 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! This is a one shot idea I had about Will and Nico's first meeting in my series If My Life Had Changed but from Nico's point of view. I think we have established at this point that my latest Broadway Obsession is the musical A Bronx Tale and I love the idea that Ellie wrote most of the music from the show with help from her parents and her co partner in writing Alan Menken. I am basically having my OC live my dream life, because why the hades not?


End file.
